


Clarity

by DeepBlueJoy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult Language, Crackfic?, Elysian Fields April Fool's Challenge, F/M, M/M, Rangel, Sexual Situations, Spuffy, Yoko Factor, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueJoy/pseuds/DeepBlueJoy
Summary: Angel and Riley's first meeting turns out very differently than either of them expected, changing their lives and the lives of Spike and Buffy forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An April Fool's Rangel Story originally created for the Elysian Fields April Fool's 2017 Rangel Theme... that 'somehow' takes a turn for the Spuffy. 
> 
> The characters and the Buffyverse do not belong to me, more's the pity. Some chap called Joss Whedon created the lot. The story, however, does belong to me.
> 
> My deep gratitude to the wonderful Elysian Field's author, Sunalso for her kind words, support and pinch-hit emergency beta reading. If it looks right, she made it better. If it looks wrong, please blame me... and do let me know! K, thanks ever so!
> 
> There be sex here, both straight and gay. Don't say no one warned you.

A Momentary Lapse of Sanity, Reason and Commonsense

Riley couldn’t stop thinking about it. Everything Xander had told him. It echoed in his head. Buffy. His Buffy. In bed with a big bad broody brunet vampire. Something about the whole thing made him so angry… So angry he just couldn’t stop obsessing about it. So wound up… he couldn’t stop his mind from going ‘there’. Just what was it about vampires? What would make her let him… bite her? Did it really feel as good as they said? He adjusted himself unconsciously as he quickened his pace back to Lowell Hall.

His radio was crackling. They were trying to take down a hostile two blocks away. Riley took off at a dead run. He turned into the alley just in time. Just in time to see the last of his men go flying into a wall… sliding down into unconsciousness. 

“What did you do?” His tone was accusatory.

“You!” A large man with a flowing, bat-like coat billowing around him, virtually growled. “You’re him!”

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Riley was taken aback. The man wasn’t attacking. Was this the vampire?

“You smell of her,” said Angel. “Do you know you smell like Buffy?”

Angel stepped forward. Riley didn’t even realize he’d taken a step back. Then several more. They were no longer in the main alley.

“You’re him. You’re Angel! Did you kill my men?” He blustered, afraid, angry.

“I defended myself. Don’t Worry, it’s nothing they won’t wake up from! Want to make something of it, boyo?”

Angel was suddenly just a little too close. Riley felt cornered, so he instinctively stepped back again. His back was somehow against a rough brick wall. Rookie mistake. How had he allowed himself to be trapped? He brought up his night stick. Before he could swing, Angel had deflected it and Riley heard it skittering along the concrete, a good twenty feet away. He still had his tazer gun. Then it too went flying into the opposite wall. He was disarmed.

“So… you lost your soul again.”

“What?” Angel stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You slept with her! I can’t believe you did that!”

“Do I look stupid to you?”

“Stupid? You disrespecting my girl?”

“Don’t be an idiot!”

“Who’re you callin’ names?”

“You, soldier boy!”

Angel braced himself against the wall, one arm on either side of Riley, pressing into Riley’s shoulders with just his thumbs, his touch deceptively light. But Riley couldn’t move. Immediately, Riley wrapped both his arms around both of Angel’s arms and tried to twist them outward to break the hold. It was a maneuver that would have worked against almost any other assailant. Angel, however, could not be moved.

“Buffy wouldn’t like it if you killed me,” said Riley.

“Why do you think I give a fuck what Buffy wants?”

“Don’t you… love her?”

“You think she loves you?” Angel’s tone was mocking.

“I—,” Riley stared at him, only barely able to see the nearly black eyes that bored into him in the half light. “She’s my girlfriend!”

“Ri—ght,” said Angel, chuckling. “That why you’re all hot and heavy for me, boy.”

“I’m not!” Riley’s voice was hoarse.

“Don’t bother lying! I can smell it on you,” said Angel, who’d suddenly closed the distance between them. “You want to taste me, boy?”

“Don’t…” Riley pled.

“Don’t stop?” Angel whispered against his ear.

“Uhhn,” Riley found he couldn’t make words. He felt Angel’s cock pressed against his own erection. Hard and heavy, and only separated by two thin layers. Angel ground against him. Riley moaned and Angel’s tongue suddenly filled his mouth and Riley sucked it as if his life depended on it for sustenance. His arms wound themselves around Angel’s neck, as Angel pressed even closer, kissing him until Riley found he needed to breathe, but couldn’t quite let go. He was lost and he couldn’t seem to care.

The sudden, distinctive sound of the military Humvee’s diesel engine brought Riley out of his haze.

“Stop!” He drew in a ragged breath and it came out as a tortured, desperate cry.

“If that’s what you want…” Angel bit his earlobe lightly with blunt teeth.

“I can’t… someone might…”

“Come,” said Angel. “I know where we can go.”

* * *

“What’s this place?” Riley asked, looking around the mansion as Angel lit half a dozen candles, and began to start a fire, though it was really not needed.

“I used to live here,’ said Angel. “Less talk.”

Angel began to undress him. Riley was flustered, uncertain. Was he really going to do this? He felt exposed and excited at the same time.

“Are you going to…”

“Fuck you?” Angel just stared, waiting, amused.

“Bite me…” Riley’s voice shook.

“Is that what you want?”

Angel chuckled, a low sound that Riley felt in his body.

“I don’t… I don’t know what I want.”

“Maybe you should let me show you,” said Angel, softly.

“Maybe you should,” said Riley.

Angel kissed him and Riley forgot the world existed.

* * *

“I can’t find Riley,” said Buffy.

“And I should care about this, why?”

“Well, you might live another day of your miserable life,” said Buffy, annoyed.

“And a bloody rotten life it is! So, why should I help you find soldier boy? Just go ahead and kill me already.”

“Are you deaf?”

“Captain Cardboard can take care of himself.”

“He’s not answering his cell.”

“Afraid something took a bite out of your little tin soldier boy?” Spike grinned at her. “It would serve him right, you know that, don’t you?”

“Spike!” Buffy punched Spike in the nose.

“No fair! Lay off the nose.”

“Listen. There was a fight earlier,” said Buffy. “A bunch of soldiers were injured fighting a vampire.”

“So?”

“We should start there. You can tell me if you smell him,” said Buffy. “I’ll… I’ll owe you…”

“That could be interesting.”

Spike seemed to preen and leer at the same time.

“I don’t have time for this, Spike!”

“Fine, lead on, Slayer! Let’s find the big hayseed so I can go about my business.”

“What business?”

“Uh, Uh, Uh. Don’t be a bitch about it. I don’t have to help you, you know!”

“Please, Spike,” said Buffy.

* * *

“Was he here?”

“Yeah,” said Spike, suddenly uneasy. “He was here.”

“Is there blood?”

“Not his,” said Spike.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there’s signs of a fight… can’t you see?”

“Did they dust the vampire?”

“The vampire’s gone,” said Spike, deeply reluctant to mention just who the vampire in question was. He had no desire to tangle with Angelus tonight… or the slayer if Angelus had killed her cardboard honey.

“Are you saying the vampire took him?” cried Buffy, alarmed.

“I just know there’s two scents, is all. One is your soldier boy.”

“Oh god,” said Buffy. “Don’t let him be…”

“Oh, good riddance to the whole bloody Nazi lot of them! Serves them all right if something takes a bite out of the fascist bastards!”

“I don’t care what you think, Spike. You’re going to help me find him!”

“You’re a right annoyin’ bitch, you know that?”

“You should know!” said Buffy. “Can we just get this show on the road?”

Spike strode away into the darkness at a high rate of speed, forcing Buffy to chase after him.

“Are you trying to annoy me?”

“I’m tryin’ to get this over with, Slayer. Besides, it’ll be sun up in a couple hours,” said Spike. “If we don’t find him before the night is over…” Spike shrugged eloquently.

“Right,” said Buffy.

Spike was beginning to get nervous. His nose was telling him a bunch of things he was sure he was going to like less and less, the closer he got to finding the bloody soldier boy. For one thing, he could smell… Angel… or Angelus strongly. He had to be the vampire who’d helped trash the alley... Now he was away from the intense smells of the alley, he couldn’t hide from the reality that Angel was in Sunnydale again. The other disturbing thing? Well, he could smell arousal and it seemed to be coming from both men. What the hell was going on? And the direction they were heading in. Well, there were only a few houses between here and there… One in particular, Spike had no desire to ever visit again.

“Where the hell are you taking me? Is this some kind of a sick joke?”

Buffy had figured it out as they turned the corner onto Crawford Street.

“Why the bloody hell do you think I would ever want to come back here?”

Buffy gave him a sidelong glance.

“Angel,” said Buffy. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

“I smell him, if that’s what you mean,” said Spike.

Buffy ran full tilt into the house. Spike, in spite of his better instincts, found himself following her through the unrepaired garden door, knowing that whatever she saw there was going to break her heart one way or the other. Spike ran right into her as she had stopped very suddenly and he had to grab her tightly to prevent them both from falling over. There on the rug, in front of a crackling fire lay the men Buffy had cared most for in the world, the two men who’d featured in most of the fantasies of love and passion she’d had in her short life.

The picture before her simply didn’t compute. The muscles of Angel’s tight arse rippled in the firelight as he slammed hard into Riley, whose legs were in the air, spread wide to give Angel access. Riley’s moans were almost a continuous sound, punctuated by Angel’s grunts and the sound of their bodies slapping together.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ tight, me boy!” Angel’s Irish brogue made him sound almost like a different person, a stranger.

“Harder!” Riley gasped. “Please. Angel. Please.”

The ‘please’ turned into another long animal moan. Neither man had noticed Buffy, even though she’d gasped quite loudly when she’d first seen them. Buffy turned and fled. She sprinted away, running blindly into the night. Spike for reasons he really didn’t stop to think about, followed her.

Back in the mansion Angel said, “Did you hear something just now?”

“Only you,” said Riley.

* * *

Spike caught up with her in Restfield. She was sobbing even as she beat the tar out of a fledge that had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even though the young vampire was huge, he was no match for a slayer in a wild fury of pain and rage. Then it was over. The fledge was dust, and Buffy sat heavily on the grass, her chest heaving as she sobbed her heart out.

“I’m sorry,” Spike said, in spite of his earlier hostility. Everything that had happened in his nightmare months in that house had come back to him. That rug. Instead of Angel fucking Riley, he’d seen Angel fucking his Dru. Fucking her and laughing at Spike’s misery. It had all flooded back. Every time he’d watched Angel put his dick in some part of Dru’s body. Every time she’d cooed and sing-songed madly as Angel had his way with her. The humiliation. The betrayal. The helplessness. He couldn’t get out of his wheelchair and he couldn’t do anything to stop Angel. Nothing. “I’m sorry, Sl— Buffy.”

“Why?” Buffy asked, brokenly.

Buffy wasn’t sure what she was asking. Why did it hurt so much? Why would Angel do such a thing? Why was Spike being nice?

“Because it’s what he does, luv,” said Spike. “He hurts people.”

“He hurt you,” said Buffy, her gaze suddenly fixed on Spike’s surprisingly stricken look.

“Yes,” said Spike, eyes downcast.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said. “We should get you home,” said Spike. “Too dangerous for you out here, distracted like this.”

“I guess. I can’t go back to the dorm.”

“Your mum’s place, then?”

“I can’t, Spike,” said Buffy. “I can’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want anyone else to know… Oh God. What am I going to do?”

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. She looked so helpless.

“You can… you could stay at my crypt if you like.”

“Your crypt?”

“I have to live somewhere,” said Spike, defensive.

“No, I mean… Thank you,” said Buffy.

“I just have the one mattress,” said Spike. “Just getting everything set up an’ all. Comfy.”

“Thank you, Spike,” said Buffy. Comfy?

* * *

“This is… kinda nice, actually,” said Buffy. “You even have a fridge.”

“It keeps the blood…”

“Of course,” said Buffy, feeling awkward. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“’M sure,” said Spike.

“So…”

Buffy sat down on the only piece of furniture… a surprisingly nice mattress he had made up with black sheets and two soft pillows, placing it in the corner furthest from the door.

“I’m… I’ll get set up soon… I can sleep up here… on the slab.”

It was what he’d been doing for the last several weeks. Before he’d won a hand of poker from a friendly demon and managed to buy a second hand bed and some deeply discounted sheets.

“No, I’m good. You can… sit too,” said Buffy, awkwardly. “It’s yours... If anyone should sleep up there…”

“No!”

* * *

Buffy wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up. The windows in the crypt were all blacked out and the only light that came in was from a crack under the door. She and Spike had talked for hours. They’d finally fallen asleep at opposite ends of the bed, but on much friendlier terms than Buffy had ever thought possible. Now Spike’s arms were loosely wrapped around her, her head using his arm as a pillow. She was snuggled in comfortably, hugging him as if they did this every night. She wriggled slightly, and Spike’s grip tightened and the leg that was partly intertwined with hers, pushed a bit further, and she felt his erection against her thigh. It was all she could do to resist grinding herself against him. His hand gently caressed her belly under her loose shirt, but he didn’t wake up. She should have left, of course, but as the events of the previous night came flooding back, she felt oddly reluctant to rush off and confront the day and the mess that was her love life.

Was it a dream? Was she actually lying peacefully beside one of her most dangerous enemies, or was it some flight of fancy? For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Nothing had felt quite so right in a long time. The hurts of the previous night seemed oddly distant. Slowly Buffy relaxed into his embrace and drifted back off.

Spike’s eyes snapped open. He wasn’t sure what it was that had woken him, probably some sound outside. Or was it Buffy’s soft moan against his throat. Or her warm breath? Or her tight, strong little body that seemed determined to use him as a human teddy bear? Oh bloody hell! He was so dead! In the half-light, he could make out the peace on her face in sleep. He couldn’t resist. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Her response was to press even closer. Instinctively he held her a little tighter. His erection grew even harder.

“Spike,” she whispered.

“Buffy,” he said, not sure what else to stay. What do you say to your enemy the morning after you spent the night crying on each other’s shoulders?

“You’re comfy,” she said dreamily.

“Comfy?”

“We fit,” she said.

“That we do,” he said, realizing this day was taking yet another strange turn.

“Wanna see what else fits?” she whispered teasingly in his ear. His only clue that she was nervous was the slight tremor in her voice as she spoke.

“You wouldn’t joke about a thing like that now, would you, Slayer?” He pulled back to try to get a better look at her. She stared back, a stillness in her Spike had never seen before.

“I figure we deserve a little comfort,” she said, finally.

“Comfort?”

“Don’t we deserve to feel good for a change?”

“I think I’m likin’ the sound of that, luv,” he said. “Guess neither of us is attached any more.”

“No. I really hate cheaters,” said Buffy. “I don’t owe either of them a thing.”

“No, you really don’t,” said Spike, leaning in to kiss her softly.

“But, you… I owe you, don’t I?”

“No, you don’t. You don’t owe me a thing,” said Spike, seriously. “It was… good not to be alone.”

Spike felt like a sappy idiot for admitting it, but it was the truth. Last night… Well, it was the first time in a very long time that he hadn’t felt alone… even when he wasn’t.

I don’t know what I would have done…” she said against his mouth.

As she spoke, she arched her hips against him, and she slid her hands under his T shirt.

“You’re so warm,” said Spike.

“Your skin feels like silk,” she said.

“You’re like sunshine… the good kind,” he muttered. “Sunshine and honey.”

As he spoke, he gently unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her skin and planting soft kisses between her breasts. She must have unhooked the bra, because suddenly he was touching bare skin... her lovely sweetness. His mouth hungrily found her warm, firm breasts, making slow swirls around each nipple, taking each in his teeth and sucking gently, then harder as she grunted and cupped his ass, plastering his crotch to her. Suddenly there were too many clothes, and they shed them in a frenzy of touching and tugging and kissing and giggling.

Then they were skin to skin.

“You’re sure about this, luv?”

“I’m sure,” she said, turning him onto his back, and straddling him. “I need this. I need you.”

“Good,” he said, pulling her head down for a kiss. “Because I have to have you, you know that, right?”

Buffy giggled, wriggling her warm, wet heat against his rigid cock.

“I think that can be arranged,” she said.

“You wicked little thing,” he said, laughing as he flipped them over, almost falling off the bed.

“I need you to fuck me, Spike,” said Buffy. “Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. You think you can manage that?”

“Definitely,” he said, as she opened herself up to him. “Or maybe I’ll just fuck you into tomorrow.”

“That works too! You feel…”

“Like heaven,” said Spike.

“I think I might just get there!”

* * *

Riley was instantly awake and sat bolt upright in a huge, luxurious bed. Next to him, passed out like the dead, was the pale body of… Oh my god, it was real! He’d lost his ever-loving mind and fucked a vampire. In point of fact, his girlfriend’s ex boyfriend – vampire. And it had been the best sex of his entire life! What had he done? What the hell was he going to do? Riley drew a ragged breath and tried not to panic.

Riley’s gasps and his suddenly racing heart woke Angel, who turned over and reached gently for him as if they’d been doing this forever. Riley stiffened as Angel kissed him, then he found himself kissing him back in spite of his mind trying to convince him that he could not be doing this. Should not be doing this. Not with a man. Not with a vampire. Not with his… he supposed if he were honest, his ex’s ex. Because there was no way he could look her in the eye and pretend everything was fine. Maybe if it had just been what he thought it was when the night started… satisfying his curiosity, giving into a crazy fantasy… That was the first time… But what about the second and the third… and the times after that… the entire night of pleasuring and being pleasured that had passed like a blur of feeling. Oh god. It finally hit him. What he’d never allowed himself to consider, even with the rushed hand jobs he’d given… he really was gay, wasn’t he?

“You OK?” Angel asked, staring at Riley’s distressed expression.

“I’m… I don’t know,” said Riley.

“That was… amazing,” said Angel. Angel leered at him, and the leer was all predator.

“Please tell me you didn’t lose your soul!” Was that really only occurring to him now? “Oh my god, what was I thinking?

“Not sure much thinking was involved,” Angel grinned at him. “My soul’s just fine. I think you gave me just what I needed?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean… It felt just good enough to remind me life is worth the trouble, but not quite good enough for perfect happiness.”

“You mean…”

“I think I had a moment of clarity,” said Angel.

“Clarity?” said Riley.

“I think I may have figured out just the right amount of happiness…”

“Because I’m a guy?”

“Because you’re not her… but you’re you. You’re a good man, Ry. You’re fighting the same fight as me… but you’re not my destiny or any of that bullshit.”

“I’m just a good fuck?”

“That too,” said Angel, grinning. “Could be more in there if you think you could be ready for that?”

“You’re serious?”

Angel nodded.

Riley stared at him. “What about Buffy?”

Angel gave a little shrug.

“She might just kill me!”

“Oh god,” said Riley, suddenly panicking for a whole different reason.

“Well, look at the bright side!”

“The bright side?”

“As long as she hates us, I don’t think I could ever be perfectly happy!” said Angel. “It’s perfect!”

Riley laughed.

* * *

Buffy was floating. Floating in some alternate reality where everything was haze of gold and warmth. That place beyond bliss. Romantic Buffy had always believed that her perfect man would one day appear and he would love her, and the sex would be out of this world. The reality had been a bit different. She’d had very nice sex with Angel, but he’d woken up literally a ravening beast.

Sex with Riley on the other hand, was… entirely… adequate. Workmanlike. The same pattern every time. He even started with the same breast every time. Cover the same landmarks. Same old foreplay. Same earnestness and energetic enthusiasm. Always calling her beautiful and telling her how much he loved her, and then it was over and she’d feel adequately satisfied. He always made sure.

“Did you come?” he’d ask. “Do I need to go a little longer?”

Sex with Spike... Well, the mattress had somehow made it all the way off the box spring, so it really was a good thing the box spring had been on the floor. Spike didn’t have to ask if she’d come either. Anyone not dead within a one mile radius probably had no doubt. Buffy was squirming just lying there.

Spike was suckling her breast again. Nipping and swirling and sucking and kissing the underside, along the side, snuzzling her armpits even… He seemed to think every inch of her was worth smelling-kissing-tasting-caressing-sucking-licking… or just plain worshiping. Her body seemed to agree. Even after hours. As soon as he touched her, brushed his lips across hers, kissed her belly, her fingertips, the insides of her thighs, her feet, her eyes… everything in her just woke up and came to attention. How many times can one girl come in one day or however long it had been? She’d truly lost count.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” she asked, her voice blissed out and mellow.

“Vampire, here, luv, got stamina to burn. Besides… you’re worth it, pet. You make me want to stay here forever… Make love to you until… forever’s in there…”

“Pretty sure my friends would freak out if I never came back,” said Buffy. “Then someone would do a locator spell.”

“Are you afraid they’d find us?”

“No one’s staking my boyfriend,” said Buffy, a growl in her voice, not even realizing what she’d said.

Spike went completely still.

“What’s wrong?”

“You called me your boyfriend,” said Spike.

“Would you prefer to be my vampire?”

“I’ll take whatever you give, luv,” said Spike.

“Then let’s put it this way,” said Buffy. “You’re mine!”

“Yes, I am. Yours!”

“And I’m yours,” she said.

“Mine,” Spike said, kissing her throat, her breasts, her face, tenderly as if it were an act of worship. “You’re all mine. Every inch of you.”

“Guess it’s a good thing mom likes you,” said Buffy, giggling.

“You think she’ll still like me when I’m dating her daughter?”

“Only if you treat me right,” said Buffy.

“Then maybe I should practice some more,” he said softly.

“I think that would be acceptable,” Buffy said, grinning at him.

Practice resumed for several more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story was originally posted and is currently archived at: http://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=5362
> 
> Original publication date: April 1, 2017


End file.
